


Slow Dancing for Beginners

by dearzoemurphy



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [11]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: AU, Abed is tired of his useless wlw friends and just wants them to kiss, Alternate Ending, Bisexual Britta Perry, Episode: s06e12 Wedding Videography, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, episode rewrite, lesbian Annie Edison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: 100 ways to say 'I love you' #50: I think you're beautifulBritta wants to dance with Annie at Garrett's wedding reception.Rewrite of episode s06e12 Wedding Videography.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry
Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257944
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Slow Dancing for Beginners

“Britta, do I look okay?” Annie asked, frantically adjusting the top of her dress and running a hand through her hair simultaneously. 

The woman in question turned to look at her friend and was momentarily stunned. 

“I…I think you’re beautiful,” she said, noticing her red lips, shining hair, and how well the navy blue floral dress went with her complexion. 

Annie gave a smile that showed some amount of surprise. “Thanks. You are too.”

Britta smoothed the pleated skirt of her red and blue spotted dress, trying to stifle a growing blush. “Thanks. We cleaned up pretty well for doing everything in the car,” she said with a laugh. 

“Hey, not to break up the circle jerk, but can we do this later? We're kind of crashing a wedding here,” Jeff whispered fiercely. 

“We are not crashing it! We’re simply arriving a few minutes late,” Frankie whispered back. 

“What you want to do is up to you. I’m crashing a wedding,” Chang said at normal volume. 

“No, you’re not!” Annie whisper-screamed. 

“Alright, we’re actually close, so everyone shut up,” Jeff whispered, turning around to glare at the group. 

Britta held back a laugh, Annie looking towards her with an unexpected amount of adoration. The blonde noticed but only gave a shy smile back.

“Guys. Come on,” Jeff urged, gesturing quickly for them to follow him.

 _“Here we go…”_ Britta thought, shoving all of her thoughts to the side and preparing to witness the most awkward wedding of the century.

\---

The group somehow survived the uncomfortable ceremony and decided to pregame outside before going into the reception. They passed around Jeff’s flask of scotch and various mini bottles provided by Britta, allowing them all to get more than a little tipsy. This path led them to being told off by Garrett’s mom, which then led them to split up and mill about the party. 

Britta didn’t particularly feel like talking or socializing with anyone, so she decided to stay in the center of the room and dance. Through spinning around alone and with strangers, she found a sense of completeness that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Come to think of it, she wasn’t sure when the last time was that she felt like this was. She somewhat remembered voicing these thoughts to Abed’s camera, though everything happening seemed somewhat hazy to her. Until the moment when she saw Annie across the dance floor and the world came into focus once more.

“Annie! Annie! C’mere!” Britta called, running ungracefully over to her and latching onto one of her arms.

The brunette had been writing in a small notebook with one of her trademark purple pens and glared at Britta for jostling her around. “What is it?” she asked, annoyed.

“Shit, no need to be angry. I just wanted to dance with you,” the blonde said. She released her grip on Annie and took a step back.

“Oh. Sorry, I was in the zone. I’ll dance with you,” Annie said, her expression softening. She tucked away her notebook and pen before offering her hand to Britta.

“What were you doing?” Britta asked as she led the other woman to the dance floor.

“Hm? Oh! I was brainstorming names for my dragon.”

“Your what?”

“My dragon! Frankie told me that we have the same one, and it’s called ‘helping people’ but if I tame it, I can name it something else,” Annie said cheerfully. A slower song kicked on, prompting Britta to assume a slow dancing position; one hand laced with one of Annie’s and the other resting on her waist.

“That’s…nice. Why do you need to tame it, though?” the blonde asked.

“Well, Frankie said that if I don’t, I’ll dissolve in its stomach. I think that means if I keep giving everything to others, I’ll have nothing left for myself,” Annie said.

“Wow. That’s really insightful,” Britta said. The pair was swaying back and forth to the music, Britta’s thumb brushing lightly back and forth over Annie’s waist. 

“Mhm. How have you been doing on your own?” the brunette asked.

“Really well, actually. I think I kind of became complete again,” Britta replied.

“What made you incomplete?”

“The group. We can’t be our own people when we’re together. I mean, our collective group action led us to ruin a wedding ceremony. And we would have ruined the reception, too! If it weren’t for splitting up.”

Annie bit her lip. “Are you saying that we can’t be our own people when we’re together at all? Like, right now, when we’re dancing like this?” she asked.

“Oh, no, of course not! I mean when all of us are together. I like being with you,” Britta said, “Actually, I think I like being with you more than I like being alone.”

The brunette’s expression brightened. “Oh, really?”

The other woman hadn’t meant to say the last part and wasn’t quite sure why she had. But there was no taking it back. “Yeah. Before I grabbed you, I was just dancing with strangers. And kind of moving around by myself. It was really freeing and I thought I was complete, but…”

“But what?” Annie asked, her trademark doe eyes making an appearance.

“I don’t know. It’s nicer holding onto you. And moving with you,” Britta said.

The blue eyed girl smiled broadly, pulling her friend closer by wrapping her arm over her shoulder. “You know, Britta, I like spending time with you. You don’t make me feel like I have to help all the time because I know you don’t want any help from anyone. And helping with rent and fold-out couches is…different. I don’t have to help you in a way that wears me down, you know?” she said. 

Britta smiled back, pulling Annie even closer. “I’m glad I can do that for you.”

“Mhm. If you can do one more thing though…I have a question.”

“What is it?”

“Did you mean it? When you said I was beautiful earlier?”

Britta’s face flushed. No one had accused her of anything, but she prematurely decided to blame her blush on the alcohol. “I mean, yeah! Of course. You’re always beautiful,” she said.

“Oh! Um, thanks,” Annie replied, a light blush gracing her face as well. 

“Is that weird? I’m sorry if that’s weird,” Britta added quickly.

“No, it’s not weird. I think you’re beautiful too,” the brunette said.

“Oh, that’s cool.” 

The pair stopped talking for a moment, gazing at each other as the song came to an end. They started drifting closer together. Annie’s gaze moved down to Britta’s mouth, their eyes drifting shut and lips parting ever so slightly. They were jolted out of their daze by the start of the Cha Cha Slide blasting over the speakers and startling both of them.

“Hey, um…do you want to come get punch with me?” Britta asked, quickly tearing herself away from her friend.

Annie blinked slowly. “Hm? Oh, yeah. Sure,” she said, a certain kind of disappointment in her voice.

Britta nodded and started leading the way to the refreshment table, trying to shake off the strange feelings that had overcome her moments ago. As she was reaching for a cup, she felt Annie grab her other arm and tug on it slightly.

“Wait, can we talk about what just happened?” she asked.

“Did something happen? I- I didn’t notice anything happening,” Britta said unconvincingly.

“I don’t know. I…thought it was like what happened at the Valentines’ Dance our sophomore year.” Annie looked down and bit her lip, feeling near instant regret.

It only took Britta a moment to be hit with a sudden realization. “Oh. _Oh._ Yeah, that. I guess it was,” she admitted.

“You know, it doesn’t have to be.”

Both Britta and Annie jumped, spinning around to see Abed standing behind the table holding up his camera.

“Abed! We’re having a private conversation!” the blonde exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, I’m just the documentarian, I didn’t mean to meddle. But you two looked like you were experiencing real chemistry on the dance floor,” he said.

His two friends glared at him over the top of his camera. 

“Can you give us some privacy?” Annie asked.

“Just pretend that I’m not here. I’m a silent observer,” Abed replied.

Annie narrowed her eyes at her roommate before turning back to Britta. “Do you want to step outside?”

Britta nodded vigorously, letting her friend take her by the hand and lead her out the closest door onto the patio. No one else was in the area, but it was just as decorated as the interior of the venue. White fabric was draped over the top of the windows and fairy lights were tacked up wherever there was open space. They created a soft glow that gave Britta a bad feeling about what she might end up doing. 

“So…” Annie started expectantly. The two women were facing each other, hands still laced together.

Looking at her doe eyes and slight pout and thinking about what Abed had said, Britta made a split second decision. Their roles from the fateful Valentines’ Dance reversed as she brought her free hand up to cup Annie’s chin and leaned in. She closed her eyes slightly too soon and miscalculated the distance between them, causing their lips to crash together. Annie gave a muffled squeal of surprise but very quickly reciprocated the action. She wrapped one arm around the blonde’s shoulders and brought the other up to the side of her face. Britta moved her newly freed hand to the back of Annie’s head, tangling her fingers within her brown locks. They kept kissing with a certain amount of desperation, pulling one another as close as possible. 

Their frenzy came to an end after a few minutes, the pair looking up at each other as if for the first time. 

“How come we didn’t do this sooner?” Britta asked softly.

Annie giggled. “I don’t know. We should have years ago.”

“It’s okay, though. I’m sure we’ll have no trouble making up for lost time,” the blonde said with a grin, “Shall we go back in and dance some more?” she asked, offering a bent arm.

“Of course, milady,” her friend said with an equally broad smile, taking the arm that had been offered to her.

“You know, I don’t think the group made me incomplete. I think it just gave me an excuse to not be honest with myself,” Britta mused as they sauntered back into the reception.

Annie leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. “I’m glad. But we can worry about all of that later. Tonight, let’s just dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please leave any thoughts/opinions/etc. down below! as a pride month special, if anyone has any prompts or ideas for fics with f/f or poly Community ship, also drop those! (maybe some involving Frankie? I haven't had any ideas with her lately but I really want to write her again)
> 
> anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! I also hope that you all are doing as well as you can be, sending lots of love to all <3


End file.
